


You're (Still) The One

by moderngenius94



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Henry's family is mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, so is June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Alex proposes to Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 285





	You're (Still) The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeshiftrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/gifts).



> This is a gift exchange gift for El on the RWRB discord server. Enjoy.

Alex and Henry are sitting in the living room of their Brooklyn home late one autumn evening when Alex is hit with the thought that he wanted to marry Henry. It wasn’t really a new thought, but it was one that was more insistent than usual. Henry sat curled up in the window seat, a fluffy blanket draped around his legs with a cup of tea steaming in front of him as he reread one of the Star Wars Extended Universe novels for the umpteenth time. His face was tinged orange from the light of the fire dancing in the hearth. Behind him, snow fell silently, settling on the muntin bars on the window. He was smiling softly and it filled Alex with happiness and a sort of soft _want_. To have this forever. To never have to let it go. As he watched him, Henry shifted and lifted his eyes to meet Alex’s gaze. He gave Alex a sweet smile and went back to his book. In that moment, Alex made up his mind. Now he needed to get a ring.

With that thought in mind, Alex began going over his options. He knew he wouldn’t be able to just walk into any old jewelry store. Someone would spot him and the surprise would be out. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to begin searching for ring ideas. _Maybe I can get June or Bea to help me._ he thought as he pulled up a few different websites. He started with a popular store with good reviews, but none of the rings really stood out to him. Alex bit his lip and scowled, moving onto the next website. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice that Henry had moved until he felt a hand on his thigh. “Alex?”

Alex jerks in surprise and drops his phone. Henry glances at the phone, then back to Alex. “Everything alright, love?”

“Everything is fine. Just Christmas shopping.” Alex says, leaning down to pick up his phone. When Henry looked ready to argue, Alex leaned over to kiss him. “Lets go to bed.” The look he received let him know that Henry knew that he was trying to distract him, but Henry made no protests and followed Alex up to their bedroom.

The following day, Alex sent a text to Bea asking her for help. Half an hour later, she sent back a response. Seeing it, Alex raised an eyebrow. The message simply contained a phone number and the words “Good luck.” He hesitated for a moment, but he trusted Bea’s judgement. When he had a decent break between classes, Alex called the number. It rang a couple times, then a calm voice he recognized answered. “Alex, hello. Beatrice said you would be calling. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, Princess Catherine?” Alex asked, a bit shocked.

“Please, Alex. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Catherine?” she teases him.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, Catherine.” Alex responds, smiling sheepishly.

“Now, back to the first thing. Beatrice mentioned to me that you needed something.” Catherine repeated.

Alex glanced around to make sure there on one was around. “Yes. I wanted to propose to Henry soon. I had asked Bea for help with the ring.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Alex shifted, anxious. Finally, Catherine spoke. “Alex, that’s wonderful! And actually, I may have just the thing.” She pauses. “I have Arthur’s ring. You can have it for him, if you’d like.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t it go to Philip or Bea?”

He hears a soft laugh. “Philip didn’t want it. And Beatrice told you to call me, didn’t she? She knew I would offer it.”

“Okay. I would love that.” Alex let out a breath. “Oh man. Can you hold onto it for me? We’re coming up next month and I can grab it then. I already know where I want to propose.”

“Of course.” Catherine said. “And Alex? Welcome, again, to the family.”

A few weeks later finds Alex and Henry relaxing in Henry’s old room. They were exhausted after a stressful dinner with the royal family. While Philip seemed to have pulled the stick out of his ass and Martha was perfectly nice, nobody had expected the queen to make an appearance. Unfortunately, Queen Mary had done just that. It was obvious that she still did not approve of their relationship and felt no need to hide that fact. It turned dinner into a rather tense and quiet affair. Once they had made their escape, they had gone straight for the bed, where they were currently curled up together. Henry lay comfortably on his back, arms around Alex, who was tucked up against him, head resting just under Henry’s chin. They lay together peacefully as the light in the room lessened, sometimes speaking, but mostly enjoying the quiet. When the room was lit only by the pale light of the moon, Alex sits up. He looks at Henry thoughtfully, a curious smile on his face.

“What’s that look about?” Henry asks, eyebrow raised.

“Do you still have that key to the museum?” Alex asks.

Henry nods. “Yes, why?”

“I want to go. I want to see something.” Alex tells him, eyes wide and hopeful.

Henry caves quickly and they change. Soon after, they are on their way. They hold hands as they make their way there, whispering about the plans they have for the rest of the week. Once they enter the museum, Alex gets a discreet nod from Gavin. He gives one back and pulls Henry to the Renaissance City exhibit. He nudges Henry ahead of him and pulls the door shut behind them. As Henry turns to face him, Alex drops to one knee. Henry’s eyes widen, like he can’t believe this is happening. Alex smiles up at him and takes Henry’s hands in his.

“Henry, babe. I love you so much. So much that it is extremely hard to put into words, but I’m going to try. A few years ago, I told the American people that I loved you on purpose. That I had realized what was happening and chose to allow it. Because loving you makes me a better person. It makes the world seem a little less crazy. It taught me to put others before myself.

I love everything about you. You voice, your eyes, your hands, your sense of humor, how selfless you are. But most importantly, I love your heart. The way you care so much for others.” He pauses to pull Arthur’s ring out of his pocket and holds it out. Henry lets out a small gasp and the tears that had been gathering in his eyes began to fall. “Henry, love, will you let me chose to continue to love you forever? Will you marry me?”

Henry lets out a small sob and whispers “yes.” Alex beams and surges up to kiss him. He slides the ring onto Henry’s shaking finger and kisses him again. Tomorrow, they will have to deal with the queen’s anger and their family’s happiness. Tomorrow, they will make an Instagram post with their hands intertwined and the ring on full display. Tomorrow, they will deal with the worlds reaction. But right now is for them, as they kiss and hold each other tightly, safe in their own little word.


End file.
